Compañera de Pascua
by Solita-San
Summary: Un día la pequeña Jenn Frost se pierde, pero ella tenia un objetivo buscar lienzo para seguir pintando pero descubre algo mucho mejor en la Madriguera de Conejo. Comienzo de una gran amistad. {one-shot antes de la fic "Solo una decisión"}


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS & WILLIAM JOYCE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión le traigo el one-shot sobre como comenzó la amistad entre Conejo y Jenn. También es para que se entienda en la historia principal. Así que muchas gracias por leer y disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Compañera de Pascua"**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

Hace exactamente 12 años cuando Jenn tenía la tierna edad de 6 años, estaba en época de aprendizaje y como no podía faltar el aprender a dibujar con todos los lienzos, pinturas y pinceles que le había regalado su abuelo la Navidad pasada.

Tenía todos los pinceles de diferentes puntas, tamaños y las pinturas de todos los colores que existen. Todos guardados celosamente en un pequeño bolso de color canela perfecto para ocupar su espacio.

Aunque a su edad dibujaba uno que otro garabato podía dibujar a sus papas no con mucho detalle pero tenían su forma, a su abuelo también pero se pasaba con el color rojo, a Sandy siempre le salía muy pequeño y Conejo sus orejas muy cortitas.

Aun así no se rendía siempre quera mejorar mas y mas, como un día quería seguir pintando pero le faltaba lienzo para continuar. Ya había usado todos los que tenía. Tomo su bolsito de color canela y fue frustrada hasta el despacho de su abuelo Norte.

Para intentar de que les de algunos más, vivir en el taller tenía su ventajas, porque podía conseguir muchas cosas cuando quisiera.

Al llegar al despacho de Norte, no había nadie solo algunos duendes comiendo galletas en el suelo, uno de ellos quiso darle una galleta pero ella se negó. Jack siempre le dijo que rechacé las galletas de los duendes nunca entendió bien el porqué pero como buena niña hizo caso.

Avanzo recorriendo con la vista el despacho, siempre que iba por allí se sorprendía por todo, parecía que Norte cambiaba de pequeñas esculturas de hielo todos los días. Pero había uno que le fascinaba de sobre manera era el trencito de hielo volador como ella le llamaba.

Lo tomo en sus manos colocándolo en su camino para que tomara impulso y eso hizo tanto que se fue volando y lo siguió donde choco con un Yeti que se lo rompió al choque.

El Yeti grito asustado igual que Jenn pero luego le sonrió le duraba poco el susto. El grandote le pregunto en su idioma incomprensible que hacía por allí. Y ella que nunca ninguno de los Guardianes ni Norte entendió como ella comprende el idioma de los Yetis.

La respuesta de esa niña de cabellos blancos fue.

-Necesito lienzos para pintar, ¿tienes algunos? –La Bestia amigable negó con la cabeza y también dijo que esos lienzos los utilizaban para diseñar los juguetes antes de hacerlos.

Entonces decepcionada la niña se fue volando hasta el Palacio de las Hadas, hogar de su madre. No le fue difícil llegar su vuelo era tan rápido como el de Tooth y Jack combinados.

Las Haditas la recibieron haciéndoles cosquillas al acariciar su rostro en forma de saludo. Le pareció extraño que su madre no la haya ido a recibir.

-¿Donde está mami? –BabyTooth hizo un gesto de no saber – ¿Y ustedes no tienen lienzo?

Recibió la misma respuesta por parte de todas. Les agradeció y cuando volvía al Taller se cruzo con Sandy que iba a visitar a Norte.

Le planteo el mismo problema, a él se le ocurrió hacerle uno de arena dorada pero apenas la niña lo tomo se deshizo en sus manos. Sandy se puso triste de verdad quería ayudarla, ella solo lo abrazo sonriéndole que tranquilizo al pequeño hombre.

Siguieron su camino hasta el Taller de Norte, que por cierto él seguía sin aparecer, Sandy se distrajo tomando muchos chocolates calientes, entonces la niña sin rendirse volvió al despacho pero no estaba su abuelo, le quedaba una última opción: visitar a Conejo.

Capaz el si tenga lienzos, ¿pero como viajaría si no sabía donde vivía? Entonces recordó las esferas de nieve de Norte.

Su abuelo le enseño como usarlas tenía que decir el nombre de los Guardianes o el lugar y se transportarían. Nunca las uso sola pero hay una primera vez para todo.

Busco con la mirada y rápidamente encontró una arriba de una mesa, por suerte no tenía la dificultad de ser de baja estatura. Tomo la esfera diciendo.

-Conejo de Pascua –Murmuro mirando la esfera y la misma hizo aparecer tres huevos de Pascua dentro.

La tiro al suelo y un portal de colores brillantes se abrió que rápidamente se metió en el viajando más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar. Llegando al lugar deseado la Madriguera de Conejo, donde aterrizo sobre un verde pastizal tan suave que parecía un colchón que hasta le dio un poco de sueño.

Pero el pequeño ruidito de varias patitas corriendo hizo pararla para averiguar de dónde provenía. Como 6 huevos de pascua completamente blancos corrieron pasando a su lado

Se rio al ver algo tan maravilloso correteándolos hasta un estanque lleno de colores brillantes, y todos los huevitos se tiraban flotando. Agarro uno que no se animaba a saltar, pero le faltaba color, así que decidió ayudarlo, se sentó en el césped abriendo su bolso donde tenía los pinceles tomando uno grueso pintándolo de color esmeralda con puntitos dorados y algo de azul también.

Otros huevitos al ver lo que hacía esa intrusa fueron hacia ella con algo de miedo, pero ella les sonreía tomándolos suavemente pintándolos. Mas se acercaron dejándose pintar

Tooth al ser informada por sus Haditas de que Jenn buscaba lienzo fue al Taller de Norte a verificar si habría encontrado lo que buscaba. Pero al llegar a la habitación no había nadie solo sus dibujos en el suelo y por toda la cama.

Fue hacia donde estaba Norte que se encontraba ocupado alimentando a sus renos.

-¿Norte sabes dónde está Jenn?

-Los Yetis me dijeron que buscaba lienzo para pintar, pero no la vieron más. ¿No habrán estado con tus Haditas?

-Si fue allí pero se fue pronto.

-Tampoco está con Sandy –Dijo Jack llegando volando junto con Sandy.

En ese momento Conejo salió de un hoyo algo malhumorado ya que la Pascua era al día siguiente y tenía mucho trabajo aun.

-Qué sea rápido tengo 2 millones de huevos que terminar

-Jenn desapareció no sabemos dónde está. –Dijo Tooth preocupada

-¿Como que no saben donde esta?

Le explicaron lo que sucedió pero el dijo que nunca fue a su Madriguera, entonces Norte mando a todos los Yetis a que buscaran sin descanso por todo el Taller, Jack busco afuera junto con Sandy y Tooth volvió a su Palacio capaz estaba por allí y no la habría visto, capaz en su habitación.

Conejo decidió buscar en su Madriguera puede ser que al estar tan ocupado nunca habrá notado su presencia. Pero haría una búsqueda rápida ya que necesitaba terminar pronto.

Cuando llego a su hogar camino tranquilamente mirando alrededor atento por algún movimiento y escucho a un par de huevitos corriendo pasando frente a él. Pero había algo raro en ellos estaban pintados pero de manera que nunca había visto, ya conocía como pintaba él y como quedaban luego de mojarse en el estanque. Sin embargo ese par tenía color esmeralda y color azul, con detalles muy bien hechos.

Se adentro más en la Madriguera y puedo observar la causante de esos trabajos, sentada frente al estanque puedo distinguir a una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos alborotados, y su chaleco azul con pantalones marrones, pintando huevitos. Que algunos se tiraban al estanque dándose más color aun u otros se iban a reunir con sus amigos pintados. Ella solo reía porque siempre la terminaban salpicando al saltar.

Se acerco lentamente a ella sentándose a su lado para no asustarla.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí pequeña cubito?

-Hola Conejito –Le sonrió sin parar de pintar uno de color dorado casi el mismo color que Sandy –No tenia lienzo y vine a pedirte, pero pintar a estos huevitos es más divertido.

-Claro que lo es. –Sonrió sin poder creer que una pequeña de tan solo 6 años pudiera pintar tan bien algo que era tan preciado para él. Y parecía gustarle mucho.

Al terminar con ese huevito tomo otro, entonces a Conejo se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a pintar los que faltan? ¿Sí?

-¡Claro que sí!

Él la guio hacia otro lado donde había muchos pinceles y pinturas de todos colores, hasta había algunos que ella no tenia. Ella se sentía en el completo paraíso.

Con la ayuda de Conejo ambos terminaron de pintar todos los huevos que faltaban para la Pascua. Hasta vieron como se dirigían hacia los túneles.

-¿A dónde van Conejito? –Pregunto curiosa la niña.

-Hacia su destino y llegara la Pascua.

Vieron un Huevito que no se fue con ellos y solo acariciaba la pierna de Jenn. Ella lo tomo era uno que pinto junto a Conejo, de gris con un poco de azul.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?

-Claro que si pequeña cubito –La despeino y ella se acerco a él cansada, que no resistió a abrazarla. –Suspiro mirándola.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a casa pequeña traviesa.

Se levanto haciendo un hoyo camino al Taller, de seguro los demás estarán desesperados buscándola, porque al pintar se olvida del tiempo.

Pues tenía toda la razón estaban tan frustrados de que no la pudieron encontrar, pero al verlo regresar con la niña en sus brazos les volvió el alma al cuerpo por así decirlo, rápidamente Tooth la tomo en sus brazos sin que ella se despertara sonriendo por como tenia la carita y su ropa con algunas manchitas de pintura, y un huevito en sus manos.

-Gracias Conejo –Murmuro Jack abrazando a Tooth con la niña llevándola a su habitación.

Él sonriente volvió a su Madriguera, no solo por haberla encontrado sino también por haber descubierto a su nueva _"Compañera de Pascua"._

_**{Bueno esto ha sido todo este one-shot sobre el comienzo de la amistad entre Jenn y Conejo. ¿Por qué elegí que a ella le guste pintar? Pues la verdad en lo personal amo dibujar y al ver a Conejo con un pincel pintando un huevo en la película tuve la idea de que le falta una compañera que entienda su amor por la Pascua y aquí está. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿una sugerencia?, ortografía o si les gusto o no por favor déjenme un comentario, se los agradecería mucho. Muchas Gracias por leer. Muchos Besos. Para saber más de este par lean la fic "Solo una Decisión"**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
